Soul Eater: World On Fire
by thatangelwolf
Summary: { Post-anime fic for my OCs. DISCLAIMER: I'm not claiming any of this to be cannon; this is an alternate universe from canon where my OCs exist }


It'd been a long time, too long, since Kate had been to the DWMA. A lot had happened, actually. The nurse was a witch, Asura was revived, the heretic witch came around, Arachnophobia and the DWMA duked it out, Arachne died, and Asura became no more. It'd been busy over here, it seemed. She'd been busy too, of course. Keeping one's own sanity in check did take a rather lot of effort sometimes. Still, she was hesitant to climb the tall staircase up to the school.

"Kate?" An amber-haired girl, who'd already started up the steps, looked back at her, "Are you alright?"

"It's... It's just been a long time, that's all." The white-haired meister sighed, beginning up the steps.

The younger girl followed her, having to hurry to keep up with how fast Kate walked, "I know we've been gone for nearly a year, but I'm sure we have nothing to worry about."

Kate stopped walking, so abruptly that the other almost ren straight into her. "Rekka," she addressed the other, "I know I told the rest of the class that we came back because the Kishin was gone, but that's not entirely true. They're not here right now, so I can tell you the truth: certain students in the DWMA were attacked, all female; the attackers were described as shadows that emitted large amounts of heat and they all drew blood."

"So what?" Rekka asked, "We're here to figure out who it was? Why not just tell everyone?"

"Because you and I are to be the only ones doing anything about this. From our class, at least. We have a suspect, and because of Titania-"

"You think it might've been a witch and she would tamper with the investigation?!"

"What?" Kate looked taken aback, "No! It might've been a witch, yes, but the one I have in mind... It's easier to keep the rest of the class in the dark rather than just her."

"What do you mean...?"

"You'll find out the rest once we get to the Death Room, I promise." She started back up the stairs at an alarming pace again, leaving the younger girl to scramble after her.

Yes, she knew a witch was involved; and yes, she knew which one. She couldn't let Titania know because she might have a break-down or a panic attack or something. It was just best to be avoided altogether; for now at the very least.

"Hm... They're late." Lord Death tilted his head at the five in front of him, "I'd suggest we continue without them, but it was Kate's idea to call this meeting anyways."

"I still don't understand why you called the Death Scythes back together for this," Azusa adjusted her glasses, "Especially at her request."

"Oh?" Lord Death turned to her, specifically, "And why is that?"

"I just don't know if it's safe to trust Kate so soon after Asura's defeat, considering-"

"Considering she's part kishin herself?" Franken finished for her, "I actually fell into madness, and I'm doing just fine."

"Now now, let's not fight!" Lord Death interrupted the two, "We should at least hear Kate out!"

"No no no!" A shouting came echoing towards them, "I changed my mind! I don't want to talk t- Ah!" Kate tripped up the stairs to the platform, managing to keep her balance somehow. "You didn't have to push me..." She muttered to Rekka as the ginger walked past her.

"Rekka Catalina and Kate Stein, reporting in!" The young girl smiled to the others, ignoring her meister, "Sorry we're late, Kate didn't really want to be here."

"Still don't." She sighed, walking forward and stopping once she realized who all was there. Franken Stein, Azusa Yumi, Spirit Albarn, Marie Mjolnir, and-

"It's been a while, Kate!" Justin smiled at her, "Good to see you!"

The meister made a frustrated noise, walking up to the Death Scythe and pulling out his headphones, "Keep those damn headphones out or I strangle you with th-"

"Kate..." Lord Death raised his hand, preparing a Reaper Chop if need be, "You were the one who told me to call back the Death Scythes, now play nice."

"Maybe I would if you wouldn't treat me like a child." She walked over to the center of the group, making sure to 'accidentally' step on Justin's foot while doing so. "I assume you've all heard that I theorize that this was the doing of a witch?"

"Do you have any proof of that statement?" The other Stein asked, adjusting his glasses, "If you don't this might all just be a waste of time, Kate."

"I'm sorry, why are you here again? You're not a Death Scythe." She snapped at him.

"Neither is your weapon partner, and she's here."

"Can we get back on track? Please?" Marie asked, getting in between the two of them.

"Actually, I'd kind of like to see that again." Spirit mentioned, only half-joking.

Azusa turned towards him, her glasses flashing, "You do remember what happened the last time, right? Because from what I heard that ended very badly."

"Hey!" Rekka shouted, getting everyone's attention. She shrunk back slightly when she realized they were all staring at her though and she nervously rubbed her foot on the ground with a small smile and a "Hi..."

Kate sighed, realizing that she'd begun letting her temper get the better of her. "Back to the topic at hand... I know this was a witch. And I know exactly who as well."

"Damn, I was hoping she was going to say which witch..." Spirit muttered, causing Azusa to smack him in the head.

"Lord Death," Kate continued, "You're aware of my student Titania's... Situation." She seemed almost hesitant to continue forward with what she was saying at this point. Lord Death picked up on that and finished what she was saying for her.

"I am aware." He nodded, "So you're saying that this witch was Titania's mother? Draken, the Dragon Witch?"

"The Dragon Witch?" Stein repeated, "I thought she was dead."

"Not dead, but exiled from other witches." Lord Death corrected, "She attempted to murder her own daughter, a fellow witch and now Kate's student, and was removed from witch society."

"She'd been in hiding," Kate continued, "And I believe she's looking for Titania."

"She tried to murder her own daughter?" Justin asked, "Why she be looking for her now?"

"Possibly because she realized Titania survived. Possibly because she wants her daughter back. I'm not sure yet, but Draken knows she's a student here, at the DWMA. Thus why she attacked and only went after female students, she was trying to find Titania, find her blood so she could pinpoint her."

"But you and your students weren't here, were they?" Marie asked, "Didn't you just get back into town?"

"We wouldn't have come back yet if this hadn't happened. I expect Draken may try another attack, and might appear in person to the next one. I want to take her out, she's a threat to one of my students and I won't let that stand."

"So you're using her as bait?" Azusa questioned, "Does Titania even know?"

"No. It's best if she doesn't. I... I don't know how she'll react if she finds out." Kate sighed, "I know this all sounds a little weak, it might not be Draken after all, but if she tried to attack again we'll know. She'll either appear in person or Titania would be able to tell. If it's not her-"

"Then we don't waste any time anyways." Franken lit a cigarette, "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Does this witch have any madness wavelengths?" Rekka asked, causing everyone to look at her again. The scythe had been quiet aside from her outburst earlier, and it was an odd question. "I-I just..." She stuttered, pouting at her meister, "I just don't want anything to happen! You know you're still slightly on edge from Asura, Kate!"

"Yeah... I know..." She let her shoulders drop slightly, but it was still noticeable that she was tense. "I don't know, actually. She might, and if she does we'll have to deal with it then. There's so little information on Draken it's almost impossible to think that she even exists."

"I see." Lord Death nodded, "In that case, Kate?" He got her to turn back towards him from her weapon, "I'm assigning Justin to accompany you and your class until we have this situation under control."

"What?!" She snapped, pointing at the Death Scythe, "Him?! What the hell did I do?!"

"It's highly unlikely for Justin to be affected by madness wavelengths, so I feel that may help cancel it out for you."

"Isn't that why I'm partnered up with Rekka?!" She snapped through clenched teeth.

"It can't hurt to have him around, Kate." Rekka answered, "I mean if it helps..."

"I'll try to make it seem like I'm not even there." Justin nodded and smiled to the white-haired meister, who glared at him and made a frustrated noise.

"Lord Death, sir?" Franken got his attention, "Does this mean that Marie will remain as my partner for the time being as well?"

"I would say so, yes." The shinigami nodded to him before looking back at Kate, "Is everything alright?"

"No, it's not." She snapped, turning and walking off, "If you can't even trust me to be able to take care of myself, I don't see why you even bothered letting me live!"

"Kate!" Her auburn-haired weapon shouted after her, before turning to the others, "I'm sorry about her, she's just been on edge a lot lately!" Rekka nodded to them and started after her meister, followed by Justin who took a slower approach to going after her.

"Kate and Justin partnered up together? That didn't end very well the last time, I hope you remember." Stein turned to Lord Death, "I should know, I was the one who had to patch up Kate's side."

"I know, but with him and Rekka around Kate should be able to keep her madness in check, especially if Draken were to try and stimulate it."

"Still, I'm a little worried about the whole thing."

"You and Kate are related, right?" Marie asked him, "I forget how though..."

"Distant cousins, I think that was it." Franken shrugged, "It doesn't really matter."


End file.
